Worst Case Scenerio
by Kiljoy
Summary: Edward's done something bad, real bad. Now, he and Bella are separated, but this time, the only thing keeping them apart are cold, metal bars.


Worst Case Scenerio

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Twilight or New Moon or any characters recognized in this story. It's all Stephenie Meyer's.

_Summary_: Edward's done something bad, real bad. Now, he and Bella are separated, but this time, the only thing keeping them apart are cold, metal bars.

I sucked in the last breath I could muster. The sheriff looked me up and down, gave a low snort, and reached inside the glass cabinet. The rusty keys clanked together, hanging out of his back pocket. He hawked a big one on the floor, barely missing my tennis shoe. He stomped on it, scraping his foot across the grimy floor.

We reached a steel metal door. He reached into his back pocket and jammed the longest key in the door. He turned his chubby face towards me, the only light flooding was coming from a hole in the wall, he looked utterly terrifying. He held up two chubby fingers to me, then tapped his watch. I gulped, my throat was incredibly dry. He spit once more before he turned away from me to return to his duties. I stumbled over to the cell that held the reason I was here. Hesitantly, I peeked in.

His eyes were shut. He wasn't breathing. With knees touching chin, he leaned against the cold brick wall that surrounded this vile building. A pale cheek pressed against the cold metal bars that kept this angel inside this prison. I knelt down, my knees resting on the hard floor. My hair fell over my face as I bent down, leaning as close as I could. My fingers enclosed around the thick bar, I noticed the chains on his feet. He didn't seem to notice I was here. He had the cell to himself. I looked around me, petrified at what I saw. A cell to my left held three men. One had white hair, a toothless grin. The other was bald, skin so white you could practically see the blood pulsing through his veins. The last one looked down at me with a wicked smile, the only thing he wore was an eyepatch. He kept winking repeatedly at me with his only eye. I shuddered, thankful that they were behind thick bars. And they were all the way down the hall from where I sat. I reached out and brushed Edward's cold cheek gently with one finger. I then noticed I was shaking.

He jerked, his eyes open wide. He gasped, reached out and closed my hand in his. He was suddenly on all fours, face just centimeters from mine.

"Bella." His perfect voice was only barely a whisper now, eyes coal black and empty, breath coming out short.

"Edward." I sighed. He dropped my hand and grasped the two bars on either side of his face, pressing against them. I did the same. I gazed into his eyes. I used to could see everything with those eyes. They were blank now, two dark, bottomless pits. So dark, like a midnight sky with a new moon. He hung his head, gazed up at me through his lashes. He looked like anything but Superman now. He was slowly fading. He was trembling, his lips quivered. His skin was blue. You couldn't tell where his veins were.

"Get out." Was all he managed, his voice trembling. He rested his hands on either side of my face, brushing away the steady stream of tears flowing down. I hadn't realized I was crying. I pressed my body so close to him. I was in pain, other than the obvious. I pressed my lips roughly to his, I couldn't help it. I needed him, I needed him now. I could not walk out this door without my strength. I began sobbing, letting out pitiful gasps against his cold lips. He kissed me harder, as if for reassurment I was still there. We were blocked by those traitor bars. Frusterated, I pulled away and slammed my fist against the metal. His face was expressionless.

"It's not fair." I sobbed. He looked at me. I wish looks could kill, but this only broke my heart. He crawled closer, the demon chains trailing along after him. He touched my face, my eyes shut. I was cold, so cold. I was freezing, worse than that. I was dying, slowly, layers of me being ripped away excruciatingly. Pain was taking its time only to set the feeling hard in my bones.

"You have to go." He breathed. I shook my head. His eyes were begging me. "You don't belong in here."

"Neither do you!" I screamed. He pressed a finger to my lips.

"Leave now, Bella." He pleaded. I began crying again. He kissed me quickly, then brushed away the tears once more with his thumb. "Shh, Bella don't. Angels shouldn't cry."

The door opened again, it was time to leave. I would come back, they could get a restraining order, I'd still come. I stood up, my legs barely supporting me.

"I will come back. You're getting out of here. Tomorrow." I vowed.

He gave me a small smile, it didn't reach his eyes. They were dead. I leaned down to kiss him. He looked at me again. 'Go' he mouthed. Reluctantly, I obeyed. Over my shoulder, I could see his silhouette. His head was bowed, his hands folded. He lifted his face to the sky. I heard him one last time before I was forced out the door.

"Please." He breathed.

A/N: So that's it. My first fic on here out of many. A vision of Edward leaning against cold bricks wouldn't leave my mind, so I wrote a story to go along with it. Not sure why Edward's in jail, make of it what you will. Thanks for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
